Remember Me Please
by JOEY92
Summary: Dylan gets in a horrible accident and can't remember anyone or anything. How will this change his relationship with his family, and espescially with Marco. Does Dylan even like him anymore? Or will he prefer girls in his new life?
1. Driving Carefully,listening to Coldplay

Hey I just got this crazy idea to write this story. I thought it would be really cool. SOOOOOâ here it is!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, matter of fact I don't own much. Mental check (cell phone, TV, computer, Coldplay-Rush of blood to the head CDâ)

It was a normal day, like any otherâ until "it" happened. "It" changed his life forever nothing would ever be the same for any of them.

As Dylan was driving down the road in his red and black Mustang listening to his favorite Coldplay CD (hehehe) he was singing but at the same time still driving carefully. Though someone on the other side of the road wasn't, and then "it" happened.

"Mom! Mom! Come here I think he's waking up!" said Paige as Dylan fluttered his eyelids

"Where am I?" said Dylan confused at every sight he saw around him

"You're in the hospital sweety." Said Mrs. Michaelchuck to her son

"Who are you?" asked Dylan "I don't know you, who is she too?" said Dylan pointing to Paige

Paige stepped forward and hugged him and then she whispered into his ear crying, "I'm your sister, and â she is your mother."

"Butâ what? I don'tâ I don't, remember you, I don't know who I am." said Dylan very confused

"You are Dylan Michaelchuck, my brother, her son." Replied Paige "You have amnesia, you were in a very bad car crash 4 days ago, and are just waking up." Said Paige getting to the point.

"Butâ I don't remember." Said Dylan studying his sister and mother's faces.

"Well Dylan honey, theâ doctors aren't sure if you'll ever remember." Said Mrs. Michaelchuck breaking into tears.

Paige hugged her mother while Dylan sat there and stared at them very confused and distraught. While the two cried Dylan tried to think, tried to remember his hardest.

"I can't remember." Said Dylan breaking into tears himself

"Don't push yourself honey, it's okay we'll get through this. We can." Replied Mrs. Michaelchuck trying to comfort him.

The three sat there and hugged in silence, in the hospital room. Dylan had so many questions but figure it wasn't the best time to ask. He glanced around and looked out his window, with his mother and sister by his side. The three sat there with each other until the nurse came in and said visiting hours were over and that the two women must leave as soon as possible. The three said their goodbyes until the next day.

Next Time- Dylan goes home, goes to school and sees Marco. Does Dylan still like him? Or is he into to girls? Review and two chapters will be posted!!

Hey. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! There is going to be so much interesting stuff happening!! ( I must have 10 reviews before I'll post the next 2 chapters, they'll be longer)


	2. Talking With Paige

I am sooooooooo sorry, I must confess I lied. I said I would have to have 10 reviews until I post the next chapters, but I feel like doing them now after just 4 (one of those four I did. I reviewed to my own story isn't that so corny? LOL) But anyway it's like 12:00 and I have school tomorrow so I'll just put one up for now. (Deal with it, OMG I'm so mean. LOL)

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, but if I was an actor on the show I would have made out with the following: Ryan Cooley, the guy that plays Jay (I dunno his real name), Jake Epstein, Shane Kippel, and Adamo Ruggiero. LOL

Dylan sat in the chair by his hospital room window and watched the rain come down. He had gotten so many flowers and cards from people he didn't even know, or that he didn't know now. Dylan sat for ten minutes thinking about what his life was like before he was in this "accident". And as soon as he was getting into his thoughts deeply, there came a knock at the door.

"Hey." Whispered Paige as she walked into his room.

Dylan gave a wave remembering the day before when he met this new sister of his that he had forgotten.

"Well...you get to come home today." Said Paige smiling at him.

"Where is home?" asked Dylan

"Home... ahhh, home is here in Degrasi, Canada." Replied Paige

"Oh, okay." Said Dylan. "Where is the woman from last night?"

"You mean our mom?" asked Paige

"Um, I guess I mean her." Said Dylan sounding still very confused, as he was the night before.

"She is at our house. She stayed up all night last night, I think she was, um... I think she was crying." Said Paige softly

"Why?" asked Dylan

"Because, she wanted you to remember." Said Paige with her voice cracking

"Oh." Said Dylan looking hurt

"Dylan, it's okay though. You can start over new, make your life like it used to be, or however you want it." Replied Paige trying to cheer him up

"Really." Asked Dylan

"Yea, we can do it together. You can do new things, and I'll catch you up on some of the old things you used to do." Said Paige smiling

"What did I use to do?" asked Dylan

"Well, let's see. You were obsessed with ice hockey, and Marco, and umm," Paige was cut off by Dylan

"Who is, ... Marco? asked a very confused Dylan

"Well hon, he was your, your...boyfriend." Replied Paige

"My boyfriend?!" asked a now petrified Dylan

"Well yea Dylan, you were gay." Said Paige calmly

"Really?"

"Yup."

"I'm really confused, because I have a crush on this young nurse that changes the linens and does stuff like that." Said Dylan

"I dunno maybe things have changed we'll work it out later but we gotta go home right now." Said Paige

The two packed Dylan's things and then checked him out of the hospital. Paige then drove back to their house, where they had dinner with their mother and showed Dylan around the house and unpacked his things.

Heyyyyyyyy, so how'd you like it???? I'm sorry in my last chapter I put Dylan would go to school and see Marco, but that is in the next chapter so u'll just have to wait a day sorry! BUT PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	3. This is my boyfriend Spinner

Hey GUYS! Thanx 4 the reviews soooooooooo much! I'll try to update as regularly as I can as long as you review!

Disclaimer: How many times r u gonna make me do this, I don't own Degrassi. SobSob

"Hey Paige!" yelled Dylan thourghout the house.

"You called?" replied Paige

"I need some help." Said Dylan

"Well with what?'' asked Paige

" We are supposed to go to school today right?'' said Dylan

"Uh-huh."

"Well I don't remember anyone from there, matter of fact, where is our school? Asked Dylan obviously clueless

to everything.

"Well usually we drive to school somedays you'll drive, ad others you'll let me drive, but today I'll drive." Said Paige "But in a couple of weeks you can drive okay?''

"Yeah. So what does school look like and what will I do I don't remember the people their. I mean, I can remember schoolwork just not people and places. And myself." said Dylan glumly

"Dylan, don't worry. It's been setup so someone in all your classes and stuff will show you around and it'll most likely be someone you were friends with before." Sid Paige

"Okay. I'm just nervous I guess."

"It's all right, it's just like the first day think of it like that."

"Okay Paige, but I still have some other questions. Like about Marco."

"I knew it would come up sooner or later again."

"So, I was... gay?"

"Yeah."

"But now... I-I don't feel like it." Said Dylan

"Okay, umm... I know!" Paige said as she rushed out of the room and got two pictures, one with Hazel in a bikini, and one with Marco with his shirt off, smiling sexily. (Oy... makes me shiver just thinking bout it, must have been a great picture, hehehehehe.) "Okay, do you find the girl more attractive, and would you want to be with her, or do you think the boy is really hot?" asked Paige

"The girl definitely, do you know her?" asked Dylan grabbing the picture and studying it.

"Yes, that's my best friend Hazel. Dylan, maybe you should try going on a date with a girl, and then one with Marco." said Paige

"That sounds like a good idea, but let's get off to school so you can walk me around okay?" said Dylan

"Okay, let's go then." Replied Paige

The two went downstairs, and grabbed their bags, they headed to Paige's recently bought car, hoped in and headed for school. They rode for two minutes in silence to the school. When they got there Spinner approached them and kissed Paige on the lips.

"Hey hun." Said Spinner "HELLO DYLAN." Said Spinner practically screaming.

"He's not deaf honey, he just can't remember." Said Paige

Dylan quickly whispered into Paige's ear, "Who is this?"

"Oh, Dylan this is Spinner, my boyfriend."

"Hi." Said Spinner

Dylan quickly replied with a sleek "Hey."

"Hey Spinner, I have to go take Dylan to go set someone to show him around." Said Paige

The three said goodbye, them Paige and Dylan headed inside the building. When they walked in Dylan got many stares, whispers, and quiet "HI's".

"Are they doing this because I'm gay, or was?" whispered Dylan into Paige's ear

"Oh, no hun. It's because they all know what happened to you." Replied Paige

"Okay." Said Dylan

As soon as they got to the office, the first person they saw was Marco Del Rossi. They were guessing that that might have been his tour person, and that guess was absolutely right.

So... whatcha think? Click that purple button right blow that says REVIEW!! Thanx. But also I'm sorry I sid that in this chapter would be Dylan and Marco at school blah blah well it is but I'm sorta kinda leaving you on a cliffhanger. Life is tough deal with it until I update (hah). Thanx so much!!!


	4. Dylan I'm Marco

Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm trying to update regularly but you guys that aren't reviewing PLEASE DO!!

Vixen-Dragon16- I think it's kinda like a purplish-grey more purple than grey though. LOL

VinsBaby1989- YOU MUST UPDATE "Take Me Away", I swear that is like the best Paige/Spinner fanfic EVER!

StormyBear29- I think you're right nothing like this story has ever been done (no this way at least), I'm glad you like it.

I've gotten NO flames, isn't that great?

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi but whoever does own it is a lucky son of a – whoa okay don't get too carried away, ahem, as I was saying they must be a very good person to made such a wonderful show like this. LOL

Marco quickly jumped out of his seat in the office as soon as he saw Paige and Dylan. It was an awkward silence for the three of them, for about two minutes Until Mr. Radditch came.

"Good, I see that you have found your tour person Dylan, we're glad to have you back. I'm the principal of Degrassi."

"Thank you Mr...."

"Radditch." Whispered Paige into Dylan's ear

"Mr. Radditch, thank you." Said Dylan

"Yes, your welcome. Now if you'll excuse me I have some things to attend to." Replied Mr. Radditch

Mr. Radditch walks off leaving the three students alone. They sit and stare at each other uncomfortably until Paige speaks up.

"Well Dylan, I'm going to leave you here if you need me at any time, just tell Marco and you guys can come and find me. He knows where I am, right hun?" asked Paige

"Yup." Replied Marco

"Well bye guys." Said Paige as she trotted off in the direction of her homeroom.

"Paige wait!" yelled Dylan too late to catch his sister who had already rounded the corner.

"Is there something you needed Dylan?" asked Marco very softly.

"Well yeah, but I was hoping to talk with Page about it." Said Dylan

"Well maybe you can talk to me about it." Replied Marco

Dylan still not knowing who Marco is, starts to think about it and decides, that he will talk about it with his newly found "friend".

"Okay you seem like a good person to talk to."

"I really am, so spill." Said Marco smiling

Though Marco did not know what was about to happen, or what Dylan was going to say. Marco had assumed that Paige had told Dylan who he was, when they spotted him in the hallway, but boy was he wrong. Dylan and Marco started to walk down the hall to their homeroom as Dylan started to talk.

"Okay, yesterday Paige and I were talking about the fact how I was, or am gay. But I'm not sure she showed me two pictures a guy and a girl, but I don't really remember what they look like now. But now I don't feel like I'm gay and like guys, I'm seeing all these girls walking around the halls and I'm saying to myself, Whoa they're hot. Paige suggested to me that a guy go on this date with some Marco guy, that is supposedly my boyfriend, and then go on a date with a girl. By the way do you know who Marco is?" asked Dylan

Marco stopped in the hall as soon as Dylan finished his very last sentence, he was in disbelief, distraught. He didn't know what to say what to do, he was standing there looking at Dylan like he had gone mad. Dylan walked backed to him and stared him straight in the eyes.

"Are you okay umm... sorry I didn't catch your name what is it?" asked Dylan acting normal not knowing who Marco was.

"Dylan... I- I'm Marco."

OHHHHHHHHHHHH hahahahaha, I left you on a cliffhanger review and maybe I'll update tonight!

(Probably not tonight, but definitely tomorrow.)

So how do you like it, huh... huh... huh? LOL Please press that purplish-grey button that says GO, by submit REVIEW!!!!!!!! Do it you know you wanna, don't you want to know more?!?! I know you do so press the frikin button and make me happy, eh? Do me a favor, I'll give you candy!!!!! You want some candy don't you? PRESS THE BUTTON! Thanx have a nice day. (Remember CANDY, CANDY, CANDY CANDY. I WANT CANDY!)


	5. OH NO

Sorry it's been like a week or sumthin since I've updated but here it is so ENJOY AND REVIEW!!

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Dylan stared at the dark haired boy, and thought to himself, oh shit. He didn't know what to do, so he ran into the nearest bathroom. Marco soon followed after him, to find him sitting on the floor of the bathroom with his hands in his head.

"Dylan, I- I really don't know what to say to you umm...", said Marco until Dylan interrupted.

"I was so stupid, stupid!" said Dylan hitting his head them stopping remembering that wasn't such a good idea, after what the doctor told him when he was in the hospital. "Marco please just show me to homeroom, I'm sorry."

"Okay." Replied Marco softly

The two boys left the bathroom and walked down the hall in silence not saying a word, or even looking at each other. Dylan couldn't believe Paige hadn't even told him that was Marco. He was just so flustered and confused.

On the other hand Marco was almost in tears at what his boyfriend (maybe soon to be ex-boyfriend) had just told him. He was so hurt. He was sure that Dylan would still have the same feelings. He was so sure; but then again fact just proved he was wrong.

Dylan and Marco walked until they reached Mrs. Kwan's homeroom. She immediately walked to Dylan and welcomed him.

"We are so glad to have you back Dylan." Said Mrs. Kwan

"Thank you Mrs.... umm," said Dylan not knowing the woman standing in front of him.

"It's Mrs. Kwan." Said Mrs. Kwan smiling

"Uh, ok." Replied Dylan nervously

"Now Dylan, I have your schedule for you, and you can go home anytime during the day if you feel you need to just ask Marco here." Said Mrs. Kwan

Sorry this was so short I just can't write as much with school now but I'm trying!! So PLEASE REVIEW! Also, I'm taking a poll: if you want Dylan to be with Marco say it when you review, and if you don't say it when you review. Though ultimintly I will decide what I want. But thanx!


	6. New friends, old Lovers

I know, I know I haven't updated since like SEPTEMBER! I'm so sorry, but now it's winter break and I'm gonna try to get a few chapters in before school starts and then I'll try to update regularly.

Disclaimer- I don't own Degrassi, but I sure would like to. Come on you guys could at least get me a role on the show, I'm looking for a new gig, lol.

It was third period and Marco was driving himself crazy thinking about Dylan. He just couldn't understand why he was acting like this.

Marco's POV 

_What is the matter with Dylan? How could he not like me anymore? I mean it just can't happen like that, in a flash of a second. Well, yea it can, I mean the accident happened just like that. Maybe I'll just give him some freedom for a while. I have got to talk to Paige!_

Right as Marco was finishing up his thoughts, the bell rang for lunch. Marco hurriedly gathered his things and rushed out of the room and caught up with Paige.

" Paige! Paige!" shouted Marco

" Hun, I'm not deaf. A light tap on the shoulder would have done." replied Paige. " What's wrong Marco, you look sad, or mad or something."

" How could you not tell Dylan who I was? He poured his feelings out to me about how he felt, not knowing it was me." said Marco

" He told you he didn't know if he liked you anymore?" asked Paige quietly

Marco just simply shook his head looking down at the floor.

" Oh Marco, I'm so sorry. I mean he told me this morning but I didn't think he would spill his guts out to someone he barely knew." said Paige

" He didn't know who I was then I told him and he ran into the bathroom." answered Marco

" That sounds really bad. Let's go see if we can find Dylan, he should be getting out of chemistry right now." replied Paige

The two didn't have to walk very far because they could see Dylan far ahead getting a drink of water.

Dylan's POV 

_How could I be so stupid!!! First day back to school and I already screw things up for who knows how long. But I can't really see myself dating Marco right now it's all just too complicated! I need to find Paige and Marco I have to talk to both of them. Paige should have told me that Marco was, well MARCO! But I know once Marco and me talk things over, she can help us find a solution, hopefully._

Soon after Dylan stop thinking about him and Marco's " situation" the bell for lunch rang, and Dylan set off to his locker then went and got some water. As soon as he lifted his head he bumped into someone behind him.

" Sorry, I…" Dylan began to talk but was cut off by a beautiful girl standing in front of him. She was wearing a

tight red and white tee shirt with her hair up in a messy bun with red chopsticks in them. She had on low cut faded jeans with a hole in one knee and red flip-flops. She had very tan skin and light brown hair.

" No, it was my fault I was staring at the painting over there. I just kinda got lost in the picture." Said the girl pointing to the new student art gallery that had been put up while Dylan was in the hospital.

" Wow, that is a really neat picture. I hadn't seen it before." Said Dylan now too staring at the picture.

" My name is Brayden, what's yours?", asked the girl.

" I'm Dylan." Replied Dylan deeply staring at this new girl.

" I haven't really seen you around much before." Said the girl walking, motioning for Dylan to come too.

" Well that's because I was in an accident 5 weeks ago, and I've lost my memory." Replied Dylan

" Oh, I just transferred here 4 weeks ago." Said Brayden

The two were now outside, getting ready to sit at a picnic table. Brayden had her lunch out and had started eating. Dylan didn't feel much like eating so he just sat there with his paperbag in his hands.

" Are you okay?" asked Brayden

" Oh, yea I'm fine." Sighed Dylan

" Then why aren't you eating?" questioned this strange new girl

" Not really that hungry." Replied Dylan

" Oh okay." Said Brayden calmly. " You're pretty cool Dylan."

" Well, from what I've learned from you from the last five minutes, I think you're pretty cool too." Replied Dylan smiling.

" Ahh!" Paige screeched as she was grabbed from aside into a kiss. " Well hello to you to Spinner."

" Hey Paige, hey Marco." said Spinner

" Hey." Said Marco blankly, " Come on Paige we have to go talk to Dylan." Said Marco who looked down the hall to see him no where in sight.

" Marco can we talk with him later, I'm hungry." Said Paige giving him puppy eyes.

" Fine." Sighed Marco.

" Thanks a bunch." Said Paige

Then the trio headed to the cafeteria for lunch to meet up with their other friends.

Okay so how was it? There are going to be some big surprises and changes and just a LOT of stuff going on. This story is not going to be ending anytime soon. REVIEW PLEASE, if you do I'll love you forever, promise! MWAH, Love ya chiao baby!


	7. Learning More

So, how'd you like the last chapter? Well thank you and keep the reviews coming when you can!

Brayden and Dylan had gotten to know each other a lot over their lunch period together. Dylan told her more about the accident and those first few hours meeting his mom and sister when he woke up. He left out everything about Marco though. Brayden had told Dylan about how her, her mom, and brother moved here from Laguna Beach, California because her mom got transferred to Vice president of her company so they had to move here. They both found out their birthdays were exactly 1 month apart and that they were both 17.

" So what happened to your dad?" asked Dylan

" Well when I was 12 my mom, dad, brother and I were going to this new restaurant with my mom's actor friend and my dad met us there because he was coming from work. So when we finished eating dinner and we're getting ready to leave my dad got in his car and said he would meet us at home. He always had these little short cuts he took because he was a Realtor and knew all the streets, but that night he never made it home because e a drunk driver hit him too. So I guess we can both say drunk driver's suck eh Dylan?" said Brayden not even showing emotion anymore.

" God Brayden… I'm so sorry." Replied Dylan, " Drunk drivers really do suck. They took away your dad and my memory." This brought a smile to Brayden's face.

" Yea, they do."

Marco's POV 

_God, what am I gonna do about Dylan. I have to show him I love him, because I know he loves me deep down inside. He has to, maybe the doctors just screwed up his genes. I really hope not, but if they did it better get fixed quick! I just hope he doesn't not ever remember. But I should stop stressing over this, I mean he needs some freedom to sort things out. I just have to give him time._

" EARTH TO MARCO! " yelled Jimmy

" What, huh?" said Marco unaware of what the conversation was about.

" Well we wanted to know how you were gonna try to sort things out with Dylan." Asked Hazel

" I have no idea, I mean I don't know what to do. It's like he doesn't even want to know me." Said Marco

" Marco you know that's not true one bit. He's just really confused right now about his love life, he can't really remember a thing.", commented Paige.

" Yea I guess you're right." Said Marco

" Give him some time he'll come around, he just needs to work things out." Said Paige cheerfully

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

" So Dylan tell me your about your dad." Said Brayden

" Well I don't think I have one, I mean my sister and mom are the only ones that are around. I'll have to ask my sister about him." Replied Dylan

" Oh, okay. Well then tell me do you know things you like to do?" asked Brayden curious about this new guy she had just met sitting in front of her.

" Well, my sister did tell me I loved to play ice-hockey, and I liked soccer." Said Dylan

" Ice- hockey? Are you serious?" asked Brayden

" Well don't make it seem so bad." Replied Dylan on the defensive side.

" No, not like that it's just my brother loves ice-hockey. He played on a big team back in California. He such a big ice hockey fan. I mean I love it too, it's so much fun to watch." Smiled Brayden

" Really?" asked Dylan

" Yea."

" Hey Brayden, does your brother go here?"

" No, he goes to a university not far from here though. He just started his first semester, so we all kinda got ready for the first weeks of school together."

" Oh, well you should be glad you didn't miss a lot since it's only October." Said Dylan

" Yea. I guess so. I miss California, everything here is so different, so much colder. Said Brayden laughing and putting her jacket on.

" Yea."

_BRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!_

" I guess that's the lunch bell, only 4th and 5th period to go." Said Dylan checking his schedule.

" Well Dylan," said Brayden gathering her stuff and walking away, " guess I'll just see you later, bye."

" Wait Brayden!" said Dylan walking to catch up with his new friend, " What class do you have next?"

" I have history, what about you?" replied Brayden

" I have it too." Said Dylan

" Well then I guess you're coming with me." Said Brayden grabbing Dylan's arm. " Come on let's go get your books. Where's your locker?"

" It's number 1155." Said Dylan

" Okay, let's go."

" Paige, when are we going to talk to him?" asked Marco anxiously as they headed for class after lunch.

" Chill Marco, you even said to give him so freedom, stop stressing." Replied Paige quickly

" Well, sorry that I want my boyfriend back. Watching you and Spinner and Jimmy and Hazel makes me jealous because I want my boyfriend back. I miss him." Snapped Marco right back at Paige.

" Look, come to my house after school. Go home and chill for a bit so I can talk with Dylan then come over around 4 before my mom gets home. So then we have at least two hours to talk some things over, okay?" replied Paige

" All right, I'll se you later." Said Marco calmly

The rest of the day went by slowly as Marco awaited his talk with Paige and Dylan. But he had no idea of all the trouble ahead of him…

HAHAHAHAHAHA! I left you on a cliffhanger what shall you do? The next few chapters are gonna be rocky and fun, and a lot of drama so push that purple/grayish button and tell me what you thought I'd love to hear from you. And just remember if I don't hear from you imagine all of the things I could do with this story. HAHAHAHA!


	8. You're Hurting Marco

Sorry for not updating probably as soon as you would have wanted me to, but hey I'm tryin! Review and I'll love you 4eva!

DISCLAIMER- I do not own (DEFINATLY NOT DEGRASSI!) much so please don't sue and take away what I do have! So there there's your little disclaimer be happy! Go ahead just sulk in your fame in wealth you hott Degrassi people!

383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383

It's the end of the day and Dylan is heading back to his locker to get his stuff to go home, when something slips out as he opens the door to his locker. At first he thinks its directions home which Paige was supposed to give him this morning so he could walk back but as he reads he finds there is something else there.

_Dear Dylan, _

_So if you really like ice hockey, and if you really aren't so keen on going home right now meet me in the front of the school under the huge tree._

_Your newly found friend,_

_Brayden_

Dylan rushed to get all of his books out of his locker, for some reason he had been thinking about Brayden all day. She was like the first person to be normal around him all day! And that's all he wanted until he could sort everything in his life out.

Dylan walked down the halls of Degrassi until he made his way to the front corridor. Where he saw Brayden standing with two pieces of paper that looked like tickets in her hands.

" Hey Dylan!" said Brayden as soon as she saw him.

" Hey." Replied Dylan, " So what's this note about?" asked Dylan showing her the piece of paper she had left in his locker.

" Well… it's kind of a surprise, so I'll tell you when we get there." Answered Brayden

" All right." Replied Dylan wanting to know right then.

" Come on, let's get in my car." Said Brayden

The two walked outside a split second before Marco sat down in Paige's car. Marco suddenly jumped up from where he was about to sit just in time to look up to see Dylan walking down the steps with some new girl that was in one of his classes.

" Paige, did you just see that?" asked Marco

" What hun?" replied Paige checking her rear view mirror

" Dylan jumping into the car with that new girl in 3rd period!" screamed Marco

" What are you talk- OH MY GOODNES!" screamed Paige, " I'm sure it's really, nothing." Said Paige trying her best to calm Marco down.

" NOTHING?! NOTHING?! Look at them Paige, I can see the lust in her eyes, his too! Oh I know he wants her, maybe I should just give up on Dylan. Look, he obviously doesn't want me!" yelled Marco furious. Marco began to get out of Paige's car until Paige grabbed his arm.

" Marco, calm down! You cannot go over there. I'm sure that girl, whoever she is, is just giving him a ride. Just come to the house and we'll wait till he gets there. Then you can explain to this girl his situation, and I'm sure she'll back off and if not I'll make her." Said Paige trying her best to calm down her upset friend.

" All right, but hurry up so they don't beat us there." Marco said getting back into her car.

Paige nodded at his last comment as she started up her car and drove out of the parking lot towards her home.

12312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312

" All right, so I said I would tell you where we where going when we got into the car, and now that we're here I would like to tell you my brother has a scrimmage this afternoon, and I had an extra ticket. And plus you're like my only friend anyways."Said Brayden concentrating on the road.

" Wow, thanks Brayden, this is really nice, I'm mean you're the only person all day that hasn't looked at me funny or asked to see my scars or bruises or something like that. You're pretty much my only friend right now too." Replied Dylan smiling brightly.

The two drove for about 5 more minutes until they got to an ice-skating rink where the game was being held.

Dylan and Brayden walked into the rink and walked up to a clerk renting out ice-skates.

" Hey Tommy, which one are they in today?" Brayden asked a tall, muscular, blonde boy.

" Hey Brayden, they're in rink 4, next game is in 3. Who's your friend?" asked Tommy suspiciously

" This is Dylan, and this is Tommy." Brayden said as she spoke and pointed to both

They both shook hands and then Brayden took Dylan off to rink #4 where the scrimmage was being held.

_LATER_…

" Wow, that was such an exciting game, now I realize why I must have loved it before the accident!" shouted Dylan as himself and Brayden were sitting on a bench in the parking lot.

" I'm just glad my brother won, I mean ever since my dad died this has been his life, you know the only thing that really cheers him up." Replied Brayden, " Hey here he comes, I think you should meet him." Brayden said as she ran up and gave her brother a hug.

" Great game!" said Dylan as he walked up to shake hands with Brayden's brother.

" Um, thanks. Who are you?" asked Brayden's brother weirdly looking Dylan over. " You don't seem like the type she dates."

" Uh, we're not dating." Said Dylan

" Um, sorry. Dylan this is my brother Landon. Landon this is my friend Dylan." Said Brayden

" Hey." The two guys said in usion.

" I'll see you later Landon, I have to drop off Dylan at his house. BYE!" said Brayden to her brother while taking Dylan's hand and leading him to her car.

"Later, nice meeting you Dylan." Shouted Landon as the two got into the car.

" Yea, you too." Dylan shouted back

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123

" Paige! Where is he it's almost 5:30, we got of school at 2:45! I hope he's not lost, or something worse." Yelled Marco

" Calm down Marco. I hear new girl is perfectly safe. But anyway who's car is that on the street?" asked Paige

" That look's like- IT'S HER CAR!!!", screamed Marco, " I am gonna go out their and give that twig of a girl a piece of my mind. Marco Del Rossi is not about to have his boyfriend snatched away by some little-"

" Paige I'm home!" shouted Dylan while interrupting Marco's little fit

" Where have you been Dylan?!" asked Marco frantically while trying to hug him

" How did you get here? Wasn't it enough for you to confuse me on my first day back? Where's Paige?" asked Dylan pushing Marco aside and hurting him so deeply that he rushed out of the house and started to run home.

" Dylan, that was really mean of you. You should have given him a chance." Paige said walking out of the room

" Paige you don't get it! I woke up from a coma a couple of days ago and I have no memory of Marco. I can't say I ever loved him, because I don't know that, or at least I don't feel it now! Do you know how hard it's been for me today alone? Everyone staring at you and saying ' Hey Dylan! Feeling better? Etc.'. I don't know any of these people! What do you expect me to act like to finding out I'm gay, then someone trying to rush to put my relationship back together?" said Dylan in a big huff

" Okay Dylan, you may not know how much you're hurting Marco, but I do. This boy adores you, maybe like you adore this new girl! I'm not blind Dylan. Marco and me saw you get in her car. You say you don't love Marco? Well then tell me why you can like her so fast!" shouted Paige right back at him.

" Paige was the only person, THE ONLY PERSON, out of the whole day who didn't treat me differently. Yea, so you want a reason why I can like her so fast, well there you go! I'm going to my room." Replied Dylan very upset.

Dylan put his hands in his pockets as he walked up the stairs to his room and found a note in each of his pockets. Once Dylan got into his room he locked the door and flopped down on his bed to read them.

_Dear Dylan, _

_I had such a great time today! See ya later!_

_Brayden_

One note down, one to go:

_PS. I f you ever need anything call my cell: 772-1992_

_Brayden_

Dylan was amazed at how sneaky she was! How could she have gotten those notes into his pants without noticing it? Oh well, he was gonna call her real soon!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sooooooo? How'd you like this chapter you guys are not gonna believe what's coming up! So many shockers and surprises! Yay!

Review! LALALALALALALALALALALALA!


	9. On Your Own

Thanks for the reviews! To my reviewer's MWAH, there's a big kiss for ya!

anjel919: Thanks for the review. It was kind of meant so that somehow (hey it's fiction!) Dylan's genes got screwed up and his sexuality is just like a blur right now. And as for them getting back together? HAHAHAHA, you'll just have to read!

StorytellerD- I'm glad you got that that was the type of situation I was going for!

ReRe04- You're right it is a really interesting question. Thanks for the review!

3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e

Dylan sat on his bed debating whether or not to call Brayden. He finally fought off his butterflies and decided to call her.

" Hey, Brayden? This is-" Dylan began to say but he was cut off

" Hey you I was wondering if you would call. You won't believe what my brother invited me and you to!!" said Brayden obviously excited

" What's that?'' asked Dylan wanting to know the fun he was gonna have.

" Well since tomorrow's Friday – the day his frat usually has parties- he invited us to one. Do you wanna go? It's starts at 8:00." asked Brayden

"That sounds really fun, but I have no of getting there and back." Replied Dylan

" Well, I mean I could take you. I won't be drinking at the party, you know since my brother's gonna be there." Said Brayden

" Well I guess that sounds fine, I just have to ask my mom." Said Dylan

As soon as he finished his sentence there was a knock on his door.

" Dyl, can I come in?" asked what Dylan, thought to be Paige's voice

" Hey Brayden, I got to go my sister's knocking on my door. Bye." Said Dylan as he hung up the phone. By this time Paige had already opened up his door. " Yes Paige?" Dylan asked not even looking at his sister. He was putting Brayden's name and phone number in his phonebook on his cell.

" Look, I'm sorry about before, you know yelling at you. It's just Marco is such a special person and it makes me mad to see you hurt him." Said Paige sitting down on Dylan's bed beside him.

" I know, I'm sorry too it's just I don't … can't love him now. I barely know him!" Replied Dylan as calmly as he could

Paige looked down for a minute thinking, then sat up straight and looked at Dylan. " Dylan at least give him a try. I mean go out and hang out with him, and if you don't feel any, anything at all then just sort things out yourself and I'll be there along the way to help. All right?" said Paige

" Thank you, for not being mad about this anymore." Said Dylan practically whispering

"You're welcome." Replied Paige then giving Dylan a long meaningful hug, then kissing him on the cheek

" So what should I do?" asked Dylan, " I mean about… Marco."

" Well tomorrow, hmmm… let's see around 8:00 I'll tell him to pick you up and you can go to the dot and just talk and stuff I guess." Said Paige

" Uh…Paige, I sorta have something to do at 8 tomorrow." Replied Dylan looking down then up, then at Paige. As soon as he looked up at Paige he regretted it.

Paige was furious inside! Dylan complained and complained about not knowing Marco but he would go around with someone else he and she barely knew! Paige tried to keep her cool while talking. "Who? Who have you met, and how did you get invited somewhere so quickly?" Paige said with her voice cracking in the middle of her sentence.

Dylan started to rub the back of his neck, " My friend… my new friend Brayden. Her brother invited us to a party, at his frat."

" A FRAT?! As in University? Dylan you can't go there! You just got out of the hospital 6 days ago! Are you crazy?" screamed Paige, this time keeping her cool was no option

" Paige why are you acting like this? Babying me? I'm not a baby! Just because I lost my memory doesn't mean I've lost common sense1 M Brayden and I aren't going to drink, have sex, any of that stupid stuff! I just met the girl!" screamed Dylan right back at Paige.

Dylan stormed out of his room, and downstairs. He was going for a walk. But before he could even make it out of the door the house phone started to ring. He picked it up. "Hello?"

" Hey Dylan honey." Replied his Mom, " Tell Paige to pick up one of the other phones. I have to tell you guys something!"

" All right, PAIGE!" Dylan screamed up the stairs, " Pick up the phone, Mom wants to talk to the both of us." Dylan could hear a muffled ' Okay!' somewhere upstairs. Soon he heard a click of the phone being turned on. And then Paige's voice saying, " Hey Mom! What's up?" asked Paige

" Well I wanted to talk to both of you because this is important. I was assigned to go on a business trip in New York for two weeks. Do you guys think you'll be okay?" asked the children's mother

" Yea we'll be okay!" chirped up Paige

" All right, how bout' you Dyl? You gonna be okay there with your sis?" asked his Mother

" Yea, I'll be fine."

" Well then I'll se you guys in two weeks because I'm in the limo on the way to the airport now. I'll miss you BYE!" shouted their Mother hanging up the phone

" Well I guess it's just you and me then." Said Paige, " I'm gonna order pizza."

" That's fine." Dylan said looking down

" I called Marco on my cell, he's gonna come over. Cheese or pepperoni pizza?" Said Paige smiling

" Paige, have you no feelings? You should have given me some time or at least asked me if I was comfortable having him come over right now!" shouted Dylan running back up to his room. He slammed the door and flopped down on the bed.

" So I take that as a pepperoni?" Paige said smiling evilly

2929292929292921010101010101010101343343434343434

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HA! Did you like that chapter? Well it might be the last one for about a week or so because I have exams starting Tuesday! It sucks so bad! But If you guys review re, I might just update tonight again and on Friday! That's two more chapters for you so maybe just maybe!

MWAH! 3 3 3

PS. I just thought of something really strange: I love to write this much and more for fanfiction, but for a school paper I'd rather just copy and paste different sentences I find on the net! Weird eh?


	10. Out the Window Onto the Ivy

Okay I know I haven't updated in a while but be glad I'm updating now! I had my exams and they're done and over with, there were some good ones and some bad ones but ANYWAY! I'm on mid- winter break (isn't that so awesome it's two weeks after our exams and we get a ski trip too!) so I'll try and do a couple chapters this week!

Disclaimer- All right I don't own Degrassi sigh, but as of last night I do own the new Killers CD, Hot Fuss which TOTALLY rocks! And I also don't own the Third Eye Blind song " Good For You" but I do own the CD on which the song is on so HA!

-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5

Marco was rushing to put on his best (clean) jeans and shirt so he could meet Paige and Dylan at their house for pizza. If there was at least one tiny way he could make Dylan remember him and love him again he was going to try anything. If that meant practically stalking he was gonna get his boyfriend back, or at least try.

_Hey will you stay awhile  
My smile will not mislead you  
Cause I've been alone  
My faith turned to stone  
Still there's something in you I believe in  
_

Marco quickly hoped in his car after getting dressed and priming himself for his big night with Dylan, or so he thought.

Meanwhile at the Michealchuck's residence….

" Dylan! GET OUT HERE NOW! Marco's on his way here and I strongly suggest that you get ready to greet him!" yelled Paige

" I'm not coming out Paige, I'm not having pizza with you guys, and I'm not gonna get back together with Marco anytime soon. So you can stop trying to force me into liking him!" yelled Dylan right back

" Look Dylan, I'm looking out for YOUR future. I know you love him, you aren't so certain about it, and he's so… ugh… he needs you Dylan." Said Paige calming her voice down a bit at the end of her sentence.

_Close to the pierce I go wild and fierce  
Still I let you be, I feel you next to me  
Cause inside I feel a wind that starts to blow  
I'm taken in your undertow  
_

" Paige I really can't deal with it, with him right now! I don't have any feelings for Marco right now except for friendship, and right now that's on thin ice because of you trying to push him on me and me feeling like he's stalking me. So please Paige just COOL IT!" Replied Dylan

" Dylan, just listen…" Paige tried

" No I really don't wanna talk with you right now." Said Dylan quietly shutting his door calmly.

He had to get out, fast and before Marco came. H knew it would be disastrous if he stayed. He couldn't face Marco, especially with Paige their. She was trying way too hard to press this on him, and Dylan wasn't giving in.

Dylan was trying to find an escape route. He couldn't go out from downstairs or else Paige would stop him for sure. The only way for Dylan to get out was from his bedroom window.

Dylan's POV

_I can't go out through the window I just came out of a coma! But I can't stay here, Paige is driving me CRAZY! I have to call Brayden. Wait! What am I gonna say to a girl I've known for like, … well NOT TOO LONG! Oh well it's my only way to get out and stop Paige! Geez sounds like she's an evil villain. Hahahahahaha… All right._

Dylan quickly whipped out his cell and got Brayden's number from his phonebook.

The phone rang a couple of times until Brayden's soft voice asked, " Hello Dylan! How ya doing?"

" Hey, I'm fine. Look I need your help, I have to get out of my house my sister is driving me crazy!" replied Dylan

" Okay, I'll help. What do you need me to do though?" asked Brayden

" Well I'm kinda trying to sneak out because if my sister sees me going down the stairs and out the door she'll flip. But I kinda need you to get here like really quick cause someone is coming over to see me. Go to the side of my street so no one will see your car okay?" said Dylan really fast

" Sure, whatever. I'm on my way, bye." Said Brayden with a click of her phone

Now all Dylan had to was try and find a way out of his window. The deck was below his window, and that wasn't but about 10 feet and the part that made it easier was that there was ivy growing all on the side of the house that would make it easier for Dylan to get down.

Dylan steadily climbed out his window and put his feet on two pieces of ivy, he continued down easily, then hoped down from the last piece of ivy. And just as he got down he turned around to see Brayden sitting on her car waving to him.

" Hey hot stuff! You seem like a great ivy climber." Said Brayden jokingly and smiling

" Thanks… I guess." Replied Dylan

" So you gonna get in or stand there to wait for your sis' to catch ya?" asked Brayden smiling and getting into her red mustang

" Well I don't want that to happen." Said Dylan rushing into Brayden's car

Brayden drove for about three minutes out of Dylan's neighborhood until they hit the highway.

Marco casually got out of his car and walked up to Dylan and Paige's front door. He knocked loudly enough for Paige to hear him and then she came and greeted him at the door.

" Hey Marco!" she said giving him a hug, " Dylan! Marco's here so suggest you come down to say hello." Paige yelled to her older brother.

No reply

" Dylan," Paige said as she was walking up the stairs, " you are being a real ass to me and to Marco so get your butt…" Paige looked around Dylan's room but didn't see him. "Dylan where the hell are you?" said Paige bursting his bathroom door open. She then noticed the window open and sat down on his bed as soon as Marco rushed up the steps. " He climbed out the damn window Marco, he's gone." Paige sat on the verge of tears.

" Why would he do that?" Marco asked scanning the room for a note or something. " Without leaving a note or something!"

_Everything is fine, I'm lonely all the time  
Cause all I want to do is be there  
For the things that you're going through  
Well, is it good for you is it good for you  
Cause you haunt my nights when  
I don't know where my life should go  
Well, is it good for you, is it good for you  
Hey child please stay a while  
My smile will not mislead you  
Cause I've been without I go wild with doubt_

" Cause he's pissed at me, and doesn't wanna be around you." Paige said now crying looking up at Marco with sad eyes. " I don't want him to get hurt or anything."

" I'm sure he won't." said Marco now about to spill his own tears as well

" Did you see him walking or something on your way over here?" asked Paige hopeful

" I only saw a red… Holy shit Paige!" screamed Marco, " He's with her." Marco said now sitting on the bed as well with a blank expression on his face.

_I grab at you I can't stop grabbing at you  
Cause I feel you cross my mind  
In disarray, intoxicated ricochet  
There's nothing wrong just don't take too long  
Cause all I want to do is be there  
For the things that you're going through  
Well, is it good for you is it good for you  
_

" How do you know? How do you know he's with that girl Brayden?" asked Paige

" I didn't think anything of it as I was coming." Said Marco looking at his feet, " I saw her car, you know the one from the other day, the red one. It was going down the road as I was coming."

" Well then that explains the open window, she probably got him to sneak out! Paige said really upset

348348348348348348348384838483843843884388483848

" So where are we going?" asked Dylan

" Well since a little birdie told me you were good at climbing, I'm gonna take you to the coolest rock climbing place/ café you've ever been to!" replied Brayden

" Are you serious! That's so cool, I don't think I've ever been to a place like that." Said Dylan ecstatic, " But wait, do you think I should really do it? I mean cause of my head?"

" Well, let me see,", said Brayden looking at Dylan's head at a stoplight," your head looks pretty cute to me, I mean a little big, but cute." Said Brayden smiling

Dylan laughed, then smiled at her.

_Cause you haunt my nights when  
I don't know where my life should go  
Well, is it good for you  
Well, is it good for you  
All I want to do is be there  
For the things that you're going through  
Well is it good for you  
Well is it good for you  
Cause you haunt my nights when  
I don't know where my life should go  
Well is it good for you  
Well is it good for you  
_

" But Dylan really you don't have to do anything you don't want to, I mean that's why it's cool, you can sit in the café with a burger or something while we talk and watch other people climb." Said Brayden driving once again. " It's cool, anything you want to do. It comes free with the runaway shaffuer service."

This made Dylan smile.

333333338888888333333338888888833333333888888883

How'd yall (geez, I really didn't notice how southern I really am, lived in the south my whole life and I hate it, yet cannot deny I'm so unbelievably southern, NOOOO!) like it? Click the cool button over there in the corner and I promise to love you forever! MWAH!

P.S. I just thought I'd share this with everyone, My sister and I were in Hallmark picking out Valentines Day cards on Sunday and we saw the funniest (well only if you're not receiving it) card ever, it said " I think we need some time apart", on the outside, and on the inside it said, " Happy Valentines Day", I thought it was soooooooooooo funny! But another funny one was one she gave to her friend, on the outside it said" Friends don't let friends spend Valentines day alone", and on the inside it had a picture of this fat, old, bald guy holding some weeds that looked like flowers and it said, " Here's Chuck, 555-9778, he's expecting your call." LOL I thought that one was hilarious! But anyway just thought I'd share!


	11. Smartmouth

Okay people - REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Luv ya!

234234234234243424342434243424434243434243432443424342434434243434434242443243324324342434324324

Dylan and Brayden are on their way to the Rafe (a.k.a. rock climbing/ café place).

" Do you always drive in silence or do you have some CD's?" Dylan asked Brayden

" I think driving in silence is peaceful, but if you insist I have some in the glove compartment." Brayden replied

Dylan opened the glove compartment to find about 70 CD's stacked nicely, along with some other papers and stuff.

" Wow, very diverse taste." Said Dylan looking through all of her music, " What are your favorites?"

" Uh… let's see," said Brayden trying to think, " well I love anything John Mayer, Pink Floyd's Dark Side of the Moon is so awesome, anything Jet, and I just got The Killer's Hot Fuss and haven't stopped listening to it. **(A.N. hehehehe these are all my fav's, but I have so many CD's I could go on and on and on, but any way back to the story, lol!)**

But my music taste is very diverse, I like practically anything, what about you?" replied Brayden

"Well earlier when I was in my room I noticed a couple of CD's not many though. There was a Beck CD, umm… there were two Coldplay ones, a couple of Dashboard Confessional, a Franz Fernindad, is that how you say it?" asked Dylan

" Yeah, that's right. Did you have anymore?" asked Brayden sensing that their music taste was similar since she had music by those artist too.

" Yeah, there was a Yellowcard one, and I believe a Matchbox Twenty, and two Switchfoot ones. That's all I think, but hey I'm not the best person to have stuff remembered." Dylan smiled at his last corny joke

" I have some of those CD's in there I think." Brayden said

" Well that's cool." Replied Dylan

" Marco, we have to do something! I don't like that girl. She's so… UGH!", screamed Paige.

" Well, we don't know where they are so we can't go beat the crap out of her, but maybe we can call Dylan's cell and hope that he took it with him." Said Marco trying to calm her down

" All right, we'll try." Said Paige picking up the cordless phone from Dylan's nightstand.

Paige called his phone only to here it rang from somewhere on Dylan's bed.

" Why wouldn't he take his cell phone with him!", screamed Paige, " For goodness sake he just got out of a coma! Damn it! Smart people take caution when they've just got out of the hospital!"

" Maybe he knew if he took it with him you would try to reach him once you knew he was gone." Replied Marco once again trying to calm her down, " I've got another idea though, go get your student directory."

" Marco you are a genius!" Paige said as she hurried down the steps to her own room

Paige quickly came back up and she was already flipping through the book frantically.

" I'm glad this thing only has juniors pictures and numbers in here." Said Paige while still flipping, " Found it!"

"Good!" yelled Marco

" Wait Marco, this doesn't have her cell in it, and we don't know if she took Dylan to her house!" yelled Paige once again frantic

" Cool it hun, we can ask her mom or whoever's there for her cell. You call, and be friendly!" Instructed Marco, while tossing Paige the phone

" You are being very very smart today when we need it most." Said Paige

Paige quickly dialed the number and it rang three times before a male voice answered.

" Hello, the house of the modern day, parentless, Hansel and Gretel." Said Brayden's brother Landon

" Um HI!", said Paige very cheerleader cheery **( A.N. No offense to those of you who do cheer)**, " Like is Brayden there, hehehe?"

" Hehehe… no she's not." Said Landon very sarcastically

" Okay smartass, then can I have her cell number please?" said Paige back in her normal tone of voice

" Ohhh… I see we have a feisty one here! That may just cost you a cell phone number." Said Landon laughing

" Can I please just have her cell phone number!" Paige begged

" Why would you need her number? I don't know who you are, you could be a crazy stalker stalking my one and only loving sister!" Landon replied once again sarcastic

"This is an emergency, please." Said Paige pleading

" Fine, I'm sure fashion is a real crisis!" said Landon

He quickly gave her the phone number and then said bye in the fake cheerleader voice Paige had called with.

Dylan and Brayden had just passed a sign saying the Rafe was only a mile away, when Brayden's cell phone rang her Ciara 1, 2 step ringtone.

She quickly fumbled to answer it.

" Hello?" asked Brayden

" You little bitch, where's my brother!" yelled Paige

" Excuse, umm… who is this?" asked Brayden very confused

" Oh, so Dylan hasn't told you about me, huh? I'm Paige his sister, and I want you to bring him home right now!" yelled Paige louder this time

" Listen Paige," Brayden said making Dylan turn his head, " I really don't appreciate you calling my phone and screaming at me because first of all you don't even know me, and secondly if your brother would rather hang out with me, then being tortured by you I say let him be free."

Paige was stunned, because no one had ever talked to her this way, no one could question the almighty Paige. It wasn't right in social standards, if you wanted to live through highschool you didn't talk to Paige in any way other than of the highest standards, she was queen.

Dylan was shocked that Brayden had talked to Paige like that. No one had ever done anything like that, he was thinking the same thing as Paige, but at the same time it made him think Brayden was even more cooler than he thought.

" You bitch! Your highschool reputation is gonna be ruined no one talks to me like that!" screamed Paige

Marco stood by now very scared by the " angry Paige".

" Oh well, looks like I just did talk to you like that. Anyway I don't care about my highschool " reputation" as you call it because it seems I already have a friend. Your brother!" replied Brayden not really caring a thing about what Paige was saying. She carelessly tossed her phone to Dylan saying, " It's your sis.", and then just kept driving.

Dylan sat shocked yet proud of Brayden standing up to his sister.

" Hi Paige." Said Dylan into Brayden's phone.

" Dylan, get your ass back to the house now!" said Paige surprisingly calm.

" No Paige." Said Dylan feeling confident now that Brayden had stood up to his sister.

" Oh so your gonna go all rebellious on me like your little friend?" said Paige, " Dylan you don't even know her, she's some outcast loser trying to make her way through her pathetic last year of highschool. You don't wanna hang out with her, why don't you come back to the house and be with people that actually know you, and you know them too."

" Well Paige right now she's not trying to hook me up with some guy I don't even know, and being a real bitch about it!" said Dylan angrily into the phone.

" Dylan just…" Paige never got to finish her sentence because Dylan hung up on her and turned Brayden's phone off.

" What'd he say? Is he coming back now? What's going on?" asked Marco impatiently.

" He's not coming back right now, because he's with that bitch, I really can't stand her. I can't believe she said that to me, because she clearly doesn't know who she's dealing with. The rest of this year for her will be a living hell!" shouted Paige, scaring Marco a tiny bit causing him to jump back.

" What'd she say?" asked Marco

Paige explained quickly what both Brayden and Dylan had said, and how he hung up on her.

" Well, that's harsh." Said Marco just looking down

" Yea, but I'm gonna fix both of them and Dylan is gonna be spending more time with you, and hardly remembering who she is." Paige said, saying 'she' very coldly.

Next time:

Paige gets evil on somebody's ass, while Marco and other friends help out.

Dylan is still drawn farther away from Marco, who is really stalking him now!

It's just gonna keep getting better and better and then bad and then… well you're gonna read it you'll see! Please review! And tell your friends to review too because on average I'm getting like 5 reviews per chapter, and it's not bad at all I just want MORE, hehehehehehehe.


End file.
